


The Worst Part Is Going Home

by Spook123



Category: Spooks | MI-5
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 00:22:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6447973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spook123/pseuds/Spook123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dannys thoughts when he gets home after saying goodbye to Zoe</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Worst Part Is Going Home

I went home afterwards. Numb, trying not to think about her. About the fact I was never going to see her again. That by tomorrow she would be on the other side of the world away from me and away from everything she knew. I wanted her back. I so badly didn’t want her to go. But she has to go, it would be unfair for her to stay.  
As I walk through our front door a rush of memories hit me. Me, her together. We were going to be the ones to make it through. We would stick together. Be strong together. After Tom we promised each other that we would stick together. I wish I could have gone with her but I know that would be wrong. I keep thinking about the look on her face as she walked away. Did she smile, did she cry, did she want to get away.   
I sit down with a glass of whisky. It reminds me of the all the times we got drunk together, laughed and smiled together. I can’t stop looking at the photo of us on the kitchen counter, we are happy. It had been so long ago. Before Tom, he had left us alone and deserted. I just sit there wandering what I should have done different. What would have changed things.   
I think about Will. How he isn’t going to know what has happened to her, how I can’t tell him. I know he will come looking. What am I going to tell him? That she is in prison, that something went wrong on a mission, that she died? I don’t know what I am going to do without her. She was my rock and now she is gone. And she is never coming back.


End file.
